Moonlight
by Mikomi-Kiyoko
Summary: We are never completely alone, no matter what we think. [post time jump]


**I'm sorry! I know I'm supposed to be working on _Emotionless_, but… I'm a bit stuck right now. I've also been graced with plenty of schoolwork to further eat up my time, so I apologize for neglecting you guys. I promise I'll try to work on it sometime next weekend. So, instead, here's a oneshot.**

* * *

The overhead fireworks seemed less than spectacular to her as she was pulled roughly through the crowd, tugging at her kimono, which insisted on sliding off of her shoulder. She sucked in slightly; holding her breath, as two impossibly close people cast her downward glares while she squeezed through. 

"Come _on,_ Sakura! We can't miss the fireworks! You've already made me miss the Dance of the Dragon. You've _got_ to stop sulking over him—you're making yourself miserable!" The blonde lectured, turning back to face her friend as the crowd around them shifted in time to the music. Sakura's dull face seemed to be straining between the decision of arguing with her friend or turning psycho-bitch on her sleeve, which was currently clutched in her hand. Ino's smile faded into a light line before exploding once again into an ecstatic grin.

"Hey, there's Shikamaru! HEY! SHIKAMARU!" Ino called deafeningly over Sakura's head, cupping her mouth with on hand and waving unnecessarily with the other. Sakura couldn't help but grin at her friend's antics.

"Ino…" She stated.

"Oh, right. Uhh…" Ino appeared conflicted as her gaze shifted between her best friend and her teammate. Sakura smiled gently.

"It's okay. I know you two haven't been able to spend much time with each other lately."

"But—"

"No buts." Sakura replied with traces of laughter in her voice. She sighed as Ino struggled with herself. Eventually, the blonde visibly dropped her shoulders, forcing a small smile.

"Okay." Ino pushed her way through the crowd towards Shikamaru, who was busy looking for somewhere to sit. Turning back, Ino attempted to catch Sakura's wandering eye, before mouthing a quick, "Thanks." She waved before vanishing, allowing Sakura to drop her act. Almost immediately, her shimmering eyes glazed over, becoming dull and empty; her shiny pink hair almost drooping, and her face falling devastatingly. It wasn't long before she managed to shove her way through the happy celebrators over to a deserted grassy patch on top of the Hokage Mountain. Adjusting her kimono once again, the rose-haired girl sat down, looking descending her scrutinizing eyes to the village. A small wind took this opportunity to brush past her, pulling her hair playfully as her chin drooped to her arms rested on her knees, inviting her into the night.

"Why…" She wondered out loud. The music of the festival was faint, less the occasional firework exploding in the sky. "Why did you leave us..? Why…" The wind caught the salty liquid in it's grasp as it trailed her features, pulling it away from her porcelain skin.

"Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi whipped her head up towards the source of the voice, subconsciously pulling at her sleeve again as she wiped her face with the long sleeve.

"N-Naruto… I.. I didn't… hear you…" She replied hesitantly, looking away guiltily.

"Sakura..? Are you alright?" The boy asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her slowly. "It looked like you were crying…"

"What?! N-no! Of course not! Me? Cry?" She replied frantically, ending her sentence with a nervous laugh, trying to avoid questions. She looked away as he narrowed his eyes at her, feeling them trace over her body.

"Sasuke." He said, following Sakura's gaze to the village. "It's Sasuke. I know it is."

Sakura refused to look at him; she couldn't. He'd know everything. "You _already_ know everything…" She whispered into her sleeve as she returned her chin to her knees.

"What?" Naruto questioned. He studied her for a moment—her bright, prink hair dulled, red and gold kimono sheltering her frame, her sad, sad green eyes… A pain in his heart forced him to look away.

"Everything…" She murmured, lifting her head to look at the moon. "You've always known everything about me; how I'm feeling, why I'm feeling that way, regardless of whether I tell you or not." Sakura turned to face her teammate, a smile dancing softly on her lips. He remained silent, expression neutral as he waited for her to continue, focusing on her eyes. They were no longer blank.

"I don't have to say anything. Nothing at all, not when it comes to you. You've always been able to read me; like a book, just like a book, even when I find myself illiterate. Just how I can tell… your feelings…" Sakura leaned towards him, keeping their eyes locked as Naruto failed to predict what was happening.

"What—" Naruto began as Sakura lowered herself onto him.

"We… we don't need words…" She whispered, pressing her soft, cherry lips against his own. Naruto stiffened slightly before relaxing under her touch, reaching a hand up to wipe away her tears. Slowly, he lowered himself back against the grass.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto…" Sakura breathed as she pulled away scarcely, Naruto watching as her moonlit tears fell to his face.

"All this time.. All this time, I've been pining over.. over…" She averted her gaze, unable to say his name. "Over _him_, when all this time," She turned back to look at him. "I've had _you_…"

Naruto's eyes widened a little in realization.

"Sakura…"

Pulling her down against himself, Naruto held her protectively, stroking her hair comfortingly. She gripped at his clothing as her body shook with small sobs. He could still feel her crying through his kimono.

"It's alright, Sakura… I forgive—"

"I love you."

Naruto's hand froze as the gentle whisper reached his ears. She had stopped shaking, and her grasp was gentle. He could feel her calming, her breath coming in slow, controlled amounts. Slowly, a warm smile crept upon his face as he tightened his grasp. He watched as a firework burst into a cherry blossom, showering them with pink light for a few seconds before it faded, leaving the moon to shine on them solo.

"I love you too, Sakura, and I'll never leave you."


End file.
